The new girl? On the force
by Kawaiiaji
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. There's a new girl coming to the force. How is she? Will she fit in? Being the first girl on Task Force 141. Will all the guys fall in love with her? Read and find out. Girl X Task Force 141 Members MW2 and MW3


Sonya POV

Hi my name is Sonya Clayton also known as Prvt. Clayton was apart of the U.S Army Rangers. Im the only women i my rankings Im 5"2, 125 pounds, i have long wavy black hair w/ brown highlights,carmel-honey complexion, light brown eyes with a grey-ish ring around them, im slim-petite with a slight muscular build because of all the training i endured, i have a bubble butt with C- cup boob which have alway brought me alot of attention from my co-workers.

Now im being move to Task Force 141 i heard my commander say. I am needed there being the highest ranking here made me of good use here but, the knew i could be better there. "Shit" I thought " i really like things here move going be a bitch. "Probably gonna be alot non-english speaking motherfuckers." "Oh well i guess i better start packing" i said in low mumble.

Norm POV

The plane had just landed and there was car waiting for me and what look like three men standing outside the car. i walked outside the plane with my luggage and was greet my the men to my surprise were very handsome. "Aye this must be the new the muppet, nice to meet ya my name is Price but, you will refer to me as Captain Price" said Price in his british accent. I shook my head okay. " Hello my name's Soap and this here Ghost" said Soap with his strong british accents. All i could to was stare in his gorgeous blue eyes and stare at his body "fuck why does he gotta be so fine" I thought. "Ghost grab her bags so we can go" said Price. Ghost nodded and did as he was told. We all got into the car and head to the base. Price drove and i sat between Soap and Ghost with made me blush a little. It was a silent drive until Soap broke it and started asking personal questions. "So what you name?" he asked. "My name is Sonya Clayton" i said quickly. "How old are you?" he asked again. "24" i replied. "A young lass you are." said Price and chuckled. "What about you guys?" i asked. "Well im 43" said Price. "Im 27" asked Soap. "And im 26" said Ghost. I nodded "And if you dont mind my asking do you always wear that mask ghost?" i asked curiously. "Of course not all the time how am i suppose to shower." he said with a low chuckle. "Oh yeah i guess" i blushed. "Were here mates." said Price. We got out the car and price order soap to take me to my room and get me settle and then i realized i would have to share a room with one of the men being the only woman here. I followed Soap until we came to stop. "Here we are" he said as he open the door. "It looked pretty nice" I thought. There was two twin size beds one each side of the room, two night stands, two dresses,and two chest for are uniforms. " So who am I bunking with?" I looked around and asked before sitting on my bed. "With me" he answered. "WHAT? Are you serious?" i said as my face started to heat up. "Aye, is there a problem" he asked. I shook my head no. "Good ". He replied "You should unpack,shower,and get some rest it late the car ride took longer then expected will pick up things in the morning." said soap lazily as he left the room. "Alright" i said as he close the door and left.

Sonya POV

I started unpacking my things. i put my casual clothes in the dresser along with my undergarments and pajamas. I put a photo of my family on my night stand and decided to put the rest of my things way later. It was late so have shower so i grab some clothes so a towel headed for the bathroom. "Now where's the bathroom" I thought. There was yelling and alot of loud noises but ignored it. And i eventually found my way to the bathroom. I was shock where ten shower stalls each separated by a thin wall and a clear curtain, there were also ten toilet stalls, and ten sinks. "This may be a problem" i thought. So i need to hurry before anyone saw me. I striped off my clothes and headed straight for the shower. i let the water warm up and i got in and close the curtain. i started to wash when i heard someone come in. "Shit" I said as i hear them turn on the water. I quickly washed my hair and turn off the water. I wrapped the small towel around my body which hardly covered my butt. And just as i step out the shower he did also. I stopped in my in tracks and didn't turn around. "Nice ass" said a Scottish voice. I turned around and caught eye of a very sexy Soap. I stare him up and down. "Enjoying the view" he said sexily.

Soap's POV

I walked in the bathroom and someone was already in there but i continued to the shower and washed. Just as i was getting out the person was to. Then i come to a girl with long hair and a perky ass sticking out her towel which was to small for her curvy body. I decided to tease her. "Nice ass" i said. She finally she turned around and stare me up and down examining me with great detail. "This is gonna be fun" i thought as i smiled. "Enjoying the view". I said. I walked closer to her closing the distance. She started to blushed and look down. "Is there something wrong" i pretend i didn't know what what really wrong. i was about a foot way from her and i started to play with my towel. "WHAT ARE DOING" she screamed. "Im just kidding" I said began to laugh. "fuck you" she screamed as she quickly ran to our room to dress. "Things are getting interesting" I thought.

Norm POV

I got dress and quickly headed to bed before soap came back in. I soon fell into a deep sleep. Soap came in and changed and look at me sleep for a while and headed to bed also. Soap had woke up already but he was still in the room "Time to wake up mate it 6:30" Soap said. "Just a little longer please" I said. " No dont make me jump on you" I threaten. "I'd like to see you try" i said sleepily. Before i knew he had thrown back my cover and jumped on me, i was in the between his leg as i struggle to move " Get the hell off me" i screamed. He bent down low so that he whispered into my ear "Make me love" he said low. I blushed 7 shades of red. Just then we heard a knock at the door and then someone burst in, it was three guys one i recognize and the other two i didn't. they were all standing there wide eyed til one of them shouted " Yeah, soap get it in" said the guy. "Shut the fuck up can you see im trying too" soap said as rocked against me. Then they all laughed as i blushed. "Aye i think she likes it wanna threesome"the other guy said. i manage to push soap off me. "No i dont wanna threesome damn bastard" i said. "Well at least your up now love" soap said mockingly. "so is that my new nickname" i thought but decided to ask about it later. "Well lets go get breakfast and will introduce you the rest of gang there" said ghost. " Okay" i said. We all walked to the cafeteria were other men were seat all ready eating. When i walk in all i heard were wot and hey babe all i did was roll my eyes. "All right everyone listen up this hear is Sonya Clayton, she a transfer for the U.S Army Ranger she is one of the best, and she also got a nice pair of tits" said Soap with a big grin his face. I blushed so hard. All the guys were real interest at his last remark. The guys were lined up to meet her. She meet all of them Roach,Nakolai,Yuri,Kamorov,Royce,Bishop,Ozone,Zero,Reaper,Meat,Rocket, and Coma. "So many names i already forgot most of them" i thought. "i knew the names that i did not want to forget Yuri,Roach, Ghost,Soap and Price" i thought but quickly got rid of it remembering my place.

After breakfast we all headed it out to the pits for some training. I tied my hair into ponytail and grab a USP .45 and a AK-47. "Alright lass were gonna run you through the pit the time to beat is 17.4 second by are very own ghost" said captain Price. The guys cheered. "You up for the challenged sweet cheeks" said ghost. "Hell yea lover boy ima kick your ass" I growled. "Alright lass head down and wait for the buzzer" said price. i complied and when i heard the buzzer i ran i shot all my target execution style and knife my target as i ran as fast a i could and slid down the rope as i finished. "14.8 second" i heard Price yell. Being the bragging type i am i walk over to ghost "Challenge i dont think so lover boy maybe next time" i softly whispered in his ear. Seeing he shiver really brought me joy. Everyone cheered for me and tease Ghost about being beating by a girl. "Im starting to like it here" I thought as i smiled slyly.


End file.
